callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Site
"Crash Site" is the tenth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Taking place on February 11, 1968, the player controls Alex Mason as his SOG unit attempt to find a crashed Soviet cargo plane containing Nova 6. Characters *Alex Mason (playable, P.O.W.) *Frank Woods (playable when shooting Grim Reaper, P.O.W.) *Joseph Bowman (playable when shooting Grim Reaper, P.O.W.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Nikita Dragovich *Lev Kravchenko *Interrogator Level Briefing Transmission# 2-15-4-25. Designate: INDIA Soviet commercal cargo plane shot down over Laos Mason and SOG team sent to retrieve Nova 6 from the wreckage. 1300 hours, February 11, 1968 Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a (randomly named) young marine who tells Woods that he has been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods and Bowman each then pick up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, the player then drives the boat. The part where the player pilots the boat is not playable on the Wii version, however, the player is able to pilot the boat past the downed Huey, past the waterfall, and to the landing point. The Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil" does not play during this time and the young marine is never mentioned. The player then hears Zack Johnson briefly speak before the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones starts on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part of the level and will restart if killed. The player will have control of an M60, Woods' and Bowman's M202 Grim Reapers, and the boat itself. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several ZPUs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until SOG run into an NVA PT boat that needs to be destroyed. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says, "That young kid didn't make it. I swear to God that Woods was crying, but he never let us see no tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area, however the radio man responded with saying there is no contact in the area. After parking the vehicle, they commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting their way through these, friendly helicopters appear for an overwatch but are suddenly destroyed by Russian Hinds. The SOG came to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, Mason will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area, claiming that the Russians are trying to frame the USA. Soon enough, Spetsnaz and Viet Cong arrive and attacks the plane. At some point, it is hit by a Hind helicopter and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Bowman being carted away by two Soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of the player's hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that they need to make up for lost time with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops - Campaign - Crash Site|Crash Site Transcript ﻿ Achievements/Trophies *'Never get off the boat' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site" on any difficulty. *'Lord Nelson' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by destroying all targets and structures when making your way up the river in "Crash Site." *'Not Today' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site", "WMD", and "Payback" on Veteran difficulty. Weapon Loadout Intel Gallery Mnk1dotpic.png|Concept art of the camp. Mnk2dotpic.png Mnk3.pic.png|Concept art of the bridge. Mnk4.pic.png|Concept art of the crash site. Mnk5.pic.png Crash site intel.jpg Trivia *The boat scene is a reference to Francis Ford Coppola's Movie "Apocalypse Now". This is also evidenced by the achievement "Never get off the boat", which is a line from the movie. *Although the mission takes place on February 11th, 1968, the recording of "Sympathy for the Devil" played contains the lyrics "I shouted out, "who killed the Kennedys?" when after all, it was you and me." This version was re-recorded following the assassination of Robert F. Kennedy, an event which would not take place until June 6th of that year. **This particular line also foreshadows later story elements of the campaign, considering Dragovich's final words and the epilogue heavily imply that Alex Mason was involved in JFK's assassination. *Near parts of the beginning when the player is controlling the boat, they can see what appears to be NVA soldiers running along the hills, they can be shot and killed with the boat weapons. Interestingly they appear to be wearing the dark blue uniforms from multiplayer as opposed to the light tan attire they wore previously in "SOG" and "The Defector". *On the left side of Mason there's a picture of a woman wearing a bikini. There is also a woman on the right, who can be seen when the player disembarks from the boat. *Before "Sympathy for the Devil" plays on the radio, the man dedicates the song to a Sgt. Blundell. This is a reference to Jason Blundell, who worked on the game. *At the beginning of the boat sequence, if the player keeps their eye on the left for as long as possible while continuing to drive forward, one can see the line of sprinting Marines and vehicles suddenly end with the Marine character models suddenly standing still and then disappearing off the map. *When Woods yells "Spetsnaz!" near the middle of the mission, the subtitles misspell "Spetsnaz" as "Spet'z'''naz". *Part of the intel for this mission references the movie ''Apocalypse Now, as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. *The name of the young soldier is randomized, but his appearance will be always the same. *The boat battle sequence at the beginning of this level is cut from the Wii version. *The player's M60E4 mounted on the boat has a firing animation for about a second after the player lets go of the trigger. *It is possible to hit a Hind with the China Lake, but the Hind will not take any damage. *After the cutscene of Mason in the torture room, when the player regains control of the boat, on the bank of the river directly in front of the player, there will be a herd of animals, which can be shot and killed with the M60 machine gun. Some will die, but most will run out of the player's sight. These animals appear to be Javan Rhinoceroses. *Strangely enough, some of the Hueys have a "MARINES" decal stamped onto their tails, while some of the other Hueys will have an "ARMY" decal stamped on their tails. *The snipers in the trees are invincible until Woods points them out to the player. *The red flares at the beginning of the level seem to be dispensed from shrunken metal garbage cans. If the player goes prone and crawls close enough up to them, the player can make out the handles on each side. *Nearing the end of the level, where the player fends off the NVA attack from below whilst inside the crashed cargo plane, if the player were to use the console commands "noclip" along with "notarget" and drop themselves down onto the area where the NVA troops are shooting at the player, standing behind some of the enemy troops will reveal a scripted takedown-assassination action sequence and an onscreen message "Press (Default) V to Melee". if the action sequence is initiated, it will display an incomplete assassination animation, consisting of both the player and the enemy character models clipping through the screen and a visible (but motionless) knife appearing on the lower half of the screen for two seconds before gameplay returns to normal. The enemy targeted however, remains alive after the sequence. *After Mason falls out of the crashed plane, Mason's shadow can be seen, but headless. *When the player pick up his M16 from the dead corps, it has no sound. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels